


brooklyn baby

by saltyvenus



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, SMUT I warned u, also canon??? never heard of her, yeah imma keep writing for them what r u gonna do abt. it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyvenus/pseuds/saltyvenus
Summary: they say I'm to young to love youi don't know what i need





	brooklyn baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is smutsmutsmut dont like dont read baby

things are different between them, now. brooke can feel it in her bones as the morning sunlight filters through the window in rays of golden amber, illuminating a scene in montana’s bunk bed that positively manifests domesticity in all its tender mercy, one brooke would never have dare to imagine within even her most fantastical dreams: an unconscious montana sprawled on her side facing her, dressed in only that obscenely tight blue tank top and naked from the waist down, the heavy blankets pushed haphazardly down to her milky-pale thighs as she breathes steadily (almost soundlessly) in the effortless ambience of early morning. 

the tank is bunched up snugly just beneath her ribcage, revealing soft toned alabaster flesh riddled with pinkish scars and older ghost-white scabs—from god knows where— marks that brooke yearns to trace with her fingers even as she knows she probably shouldn’t—she doesn’t want montana to wake quite yet, not whilst she’s relaxed and open and unguarded. 

it’s magical, the transcendent way in which the golden daylight streams across montana’s starkly pale figure, setting blonde strands ablaze with heaven-sent effulgence until brooke thinks she can feel it actually hurting her to witness such categorical divinity in its purest form.

it’s magical, and brooke never wants it to end. 

//

montana wakes a half an hour later, and brooke can’t help but feel a powerful surge of disappointment at that even as the sight of montana’s lids fluttering open to reveal irises of magnificent hazel has her breath catching in her throat—she knows it’s rude of her to lay there just watching her, knows it’s probably rather disconcerting for montana to wake under such unrelenting inspection… 

but, she can’t help it—not when montana is burrowing further into the pillows and letting out tiny little sighs of contentment that ghost warmly against brooke’s nose, when unfocused hazel eyes are coming to settle lazily upon brooke’s, when a wry smirk tugs at full red lips.

“hi.” montana murmurs, hoarse and quiet, the sunlight catching the lightness of her pupils just so whilst brooke merely stares. 

“hi.” she chokes out eventually, feeling her cheeks heat with an instinctive blush even as montana’s smirk widens.

“watching me sleep, baby?”

brooke bites her lip, nodding shyly. “sorry.”

“don’t be,” montana replies without a moment’s hesitation, a hand coming up to tuck a loose strand of brooke’s flowing chestnut locks behind her ear. “i don’t mind.”

brooke blushes but gives another nod, warmth blooming in her chest even as a loaded question lingers upon the tip of her tongue. 

“what is it?” montana asks a second later, her deft fingers beginning to languidly stroke at the smooth skin just beneath brooke’s jaw—brook fights the urge to heave a sigh; she should have known she wouldn’t be able to keep it to herself for long. 

“i, um… " she trails off, heart thumping in her chest even as she wills it to slow. “what happens now?”

montana doesn’t flinch away from the question, not like brooke feared she would—instead, her brown-eyed gaze grows impossibly softer, and brooke thinks that she might just be the most beautiful thing in the entire galaxy. 

“i suppose that depends. are you free later tonight?” montana inquires with a deadly smirk, her voice sweet like molten honey, and brooke thinks she’s died and gone to heaven. 

“a-are you asking me out on a… a date? h-here? in ca-amp?” she questions dumbly instead, blushing at her inelegant stutter even as montana’s eyes twinkle with amusement and something else, something brooke thinks just might be a match to the utter adoration she can feel currently immolating her relentlessly from the inside.

montana chuckles, low and throaty, the sound instantly causing brooke’s heart to skip a beat. “would you say ‘yes’ if i was?”

brooke can’t do much else but nod wordlessly, brows still raised in shock, unable to stop herself from lunging forward to press her lips firmly against montana’s in a searing kiss, an involuntary moan escaping her as montana immediately responds, the blonde’s supple body arching even further into her, their naked legs tangling beneath the sheets. 

she slides an arm around montana’s waist, pressing against the clothed small of her back and thrilling inwardly at her gentle hum of approval—they part their kiss then for a moment, and montana moves brooke quickly so that she’s underneath and brooke’s straddling her, a keening whine escaping her throat at the feeling of montana’s bare heat against her lap, achingly warm even through the thin cotton material of brooke’s night shorts. 

they crash into another fervent kiss, messy and hot and wet; montana’s warm body feels like heaven against hers, full clothed breasts pressed teasingly against brooke’s, her elegant back curved like a wooden bow beneath montana’s splayed hands, every moan montana gleans from her like the sweetest nectar from a blooming flower, intoxicating and dizzying for all the right reasons. 

eventually, montana’s fumbling hands come to skate just beneath the hem of brooke’s shirt, tracing delicately across those gorgeous dimples at the base of her spine, a smirk tugging at her lips when she consciously lowers them to caress the sensitive skin at the swell of brooke’s cheeks and brooke whines lewdly into her mouth in response.

“sore?” montana murmurs knowingly (though the question is slightly muffled by the grinding slide of brooke’s full kiss-swollen lips against hers), and her smirk only widens as brooke whimpers against her mouth. 

“a-a little bit.” brooke mumbles back, then pouts adorably as montana pulls away slightly to give her a vaguely incredulous look. 

“only a little bit?” montana teases, hands coming down to give both full cheeks a firm squeeze (the bruised flesh delectably hot under her hands—she knows the cold contrast of her metal rings, too, against the heated skin is likely something profane), causing brooke to let out a startled gasp, her body arching obscenely to press even more solidly against montana’s in a futile attempt to escape the sudden pain. “are you sure?”

brooke huffs testily at that, though there’s little substance behind it, what with her trembling hands scrabbling frantically for purchase upon montana’s bare shoulders and the lewd swell of her breasts just inches beneath her nose as her chest heaves delightfully whilst pressed fully against montana’s form.

“touch me, montana.” brooke gasps, and montana feels an unbearable heat pooling lower and lower in her belly as brooke’s heat grinds devastatingly against her tank-clad torso, her warm wetness beginning to soak through its cotton fabric until montana feels herself positively going mad with the sheer sensation of it all. 

“you want me to, princess?” 

brooke’s eyes roll into the back of her head as montana strokes the heated skin of her behind, though her frustration is quite evident in the tightness of her jaw, a sight that thrills brooke to no end.

“please.” she hisses through gritted teeth, pleading green eyes coming back to meet montana’s, pupils blown wide with desire.

“do you want me to make you cum?” she asks simply, loving how the rather blunt query has brooke shifting and squirming upon montana’s lap in obvious discomfort (though she doesn’t get very far either way under montana’s tight, unrelenting grip), the brunette biting back weak moans with every slight movement. 

montana watches bemusedly as brooke gives a stuttering nod, hips bucking of their own accord beneath montana’s hands, desperate for the friction that she is so conscientiously denying her. 

“i wanna to hear you say it.”

“please, montana.” brooke begs, her wavering tone suppressed yet so deliciously revealing, “make me cum.” she finishes, voice hoarse and low—montana nearly comes on the spot upon hearing it, the way those crude words sound rolling off brooke’s tongue, so distinctly out-of-place yet so unquestionably perfect; god, she thinks she could do this forever. 

but, brooke’s done her part here—bent to montana’s will, become soft and pliant under her hands, placing a delicate degree of trust in montana’s ability to take her apart, piece by piece, in the most pleasurable of ways; really, montana couldn’t have asked for much more than that (nor would she ever dare to).

and, so, she doesn’t hesitate for longer than a second before she’s dragging a single digit through slippery wet folds and earning the loudest moan yet from brooke, who throws her head back at the sensation of it, eyes shut tightly with pleasure; but, no, montana thinks. that won’t do. 

montana pinches at the delicate skin atop brooke’s thigh with her free hand even as the other works to lazily circle that sensitive nub just above her dripping slit, and, when brooke’s pleasure-clouded eyes snap open to fix her with a somewhat half-hearted glare, she merely quirks a single brow in response. 

“i want you to look at me, brooke.” montana tells her, gentle yet firm, the quiet request nearly lost beneath the strained pants that escape brooke upon every deft swipe against her hypersensitive clit—but, montana knows brooke hears her, if the heightened blush upon her cheeks is anything to go by. "look at me while you come, babygirl."

brooke nods at that, shaky and imprecise, half-lidded gaze focused steadily upon montana—then, montana’s plunging two fingers into her depths without a single warning and grinding the heel of her palm against the woman’s clit and brooke’s plump red lips are parting in a silent scream, her entire body shuddering obscenely upon montana’s lap even as her half-hooded eyes dutifully remain upon hers, pleasure threatening to overtake her in waves. 

“a-ah..f-fuck.” brooke whines wantonly as montana sets a punishing pace, her wrist burning with every forceful thrust, brooke’s arousal dripping readily down her fingers. 

“are you close?” montana questions breathlessly, staring intently into brooke’s eyes as she fucks her fingers relentlessly in and out of her sopping wet cunt, lewd noises filling the room on every stroke, loud mewls escaping brooke with every precise grind of montana’s palm against her clit. 

brooke nods, kiss-swollen lips pouting obscenely, jade-green eyes glassy with bliss.

“y-yes,” she stammers out bashfully, and god, montana wants to kiss her—so, she does, sliding her tongue easily into brooke’s warm mouth and groaning as brooke’s arms wrap securely around her neck to bring her closer, their kiss wet and hot and filthy whilst montana adds a third finger and redoubles her efforts, bringing brooke closer and closer to approaching her climax with every unforgiving propulsion, every unyielding glide against her swollen nub. 

it’s not long before brooke’s heat is pulsing spasmodically around her fingers, and montana is swallowing brooke’s desperate cries as she comes hard upon her lap, powerful shudders wracking her lithe body, wetness gushing around montana’s digits—and, still, montana fucks her steadily through it all, assiduously rubbing her twitching clit in a soothing rhythm and whispering gentle reassurances all the while, an entirely indescribable feeling of contentment in her chest as she watches brooke surrender to the depths of self-indulgent pleasure, unabashed and endlessly beautiful, a celestial goddess from on high in every right. 

montana thinks she’s never before witnessed something so inexplicably sublime in her entire life—well, montana thinks a lot of things, actually.

but, perhaps most poignantly of all, montana thinks that this is the consummate edge of heavenly rapture… that this, right here, with brooke gasping for breath above her in the wake of soul-binding pleasure, is the kind of exalted transcendence people kill themselves searching for in this life; that this, now, is what it means to be truly alive.  
  
  



End file.
